


Doctor, Doctor. Carry on

by Sara_Draven



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Draven/pseuds/Sara_Draven
Summary: Il Dottore è stanco, il Dottore si è arreso. Per fortuna qualcuno lo aiuterà a ritrovare se stesso.





	Doctor, Doctor. Carry on

"Dottore, Dottore. Lascia perdere. Hai avuto abbastanza tempo" questo si dice Twelve. Chiude gli occhi per un istante, ma si accorge subito che qualcosa è mutato.  
"Io non cambierò. Non lo farò! No, no, no, è una faccenda davvero ridicola" sente gridare in lontananza. Giura di conoscerla quella voce. Troppo bene. Apre gli occhi, per ritrovarsi in un posto a lui sconosciuto dove la neve circonda ogni cosa e una tormenta imperversa.  
"Ehila? C'è qualcuno?" chiede Twelve.  
"Chi va là?" è la risposta  
"Sono il Dottore"  
"Il Dottore? Oh, io non credo proprio. No, cielo, proprio no.”  
La voce si fa sempre più vicina.  
“Potrai anche essere un dottore, ma io... sono IL Dottore. Si potrebbe dire... che sono l'originale."  
Ora di fronte a lui, il Dottore, nella sua prima incarnazione sorride mentre lo guarda, in attesa.  
"Com'è possibile? Dove mi trovo?" chiede Twelve  
"Sei alla fine"  
"Alla fine di cosa?"  
"Della mia esistenza. Ne ho passate tante, ora è giunto il momento di fermarmi. Non trovi?"  
Si, dentro di se capisce benissimo quello che gli sta dicendo. Perché è proprio quello a cui sta pensando anche lui.  
"In che senso?" Twelve è colpito da quella risposta, avverte dentro di se un senso di angoscia crescere sempre di più.  
"Mio caro ragazzo, hai mai sentito parlare di Gallifrey e dei Signori del Tempo? Io sono uno di loro, fuggito in cerca di avventure. Volevo esplorare lo spazio e viaggiare attraverso il tempo, sognavo di correre verso le stelle. Chi immaginava che questi sogni avrebbero portato con se anche perdita e dolore?"  
Fa male. La mente di Twelve corre subito a River, Clara, Bill, Rose e tutti gli altri che ha preso nel corso della sua lunga vita.  
"Si, fa male, ecco perché non cambierò più. Dottore, hai avuto una lunga esistenza, ricca di indimenticabili avventure te lo posso assicurare. Ma ora basta. Non posso continuare a diventare altre persone. Io sono te, Dottore. Vengo dal futuro e sono la tredicesima reincarnazione"  
Il Primo è decisamente stupito, ma sa che l'uomo che ha di fronte non sta mentendo.  
"Tredicesima? Impossibile! Ogni Signore del Tempo ha a disposizione 12 rigenerazioni."  
"Ah, questo posso spiegartelo io!" esclama una voce, allegra che introduce un uomo giovane, alto vestito con giacca e papillon.  
"Salve! Sono il Dottore, l'Undicesimo Dottore giusto per fare chiarezza. Finalmente ti conosco, mio successore! Non pensavo che sarei riuscito ad incontrarti! Ma passiamo alle cose serie... Trenzalore. Ero su quel pianeta, mentre aspettavo lo spegnersi della nostra vita, avendo terminato le rigenerazioni. Quando hanno iniziato ad attaccarlo ero talmente vecchio che era impensabile che potessi aiutare in qualsiasi modo."  
Il giovane Dottore si ferma, ma trovando il silenzio di entrambi gli uomini prosegue.  
"Stavo per essere attaccato quando da una crepa del tessuto spazio temporale mi è stato donato un nuovo ciclo di rigenerazioni... Sono convinto che sia merito di Clara, si. Son ringiovanito e tornato in forze giusto il tempo di sconfiggere i nemici e tornare al TARDIS, dopodiché, mi son rigenerato."  
"Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui?" chiede Twelve.  
"Il TARDIS, è stata lei a portarmi qua. Lei mi porta sempre dove c'è bisogno d'aiuto e questa volta ho capito subito il perché."  
"E sarebbe?" chiedono all'unisono entrambi i Dottori  
"Sarebbe che stai per commettere un grave errore, Dottore e noi, tutti noi non possiamo permettertelo" una nuova voce alle loro spalle li coglie di sorpresa. Un uomo alto e magro, dai capelli corti e mori, vestito con un lungo soprabito e scarpe di tela.  
"Dottore! Quanto tempo dalla nostra avventura insieme! Ho perso il mio fez per colpa tua, non credere che me ne sia dimenticato!" Esclama il più giovane sorridendo.  
"Ancora! Mi pare di essermi già scusato per il tuo fez, e comunque era orribile"  
"No, non è vero" ribatte offeso il giovane.  
"Qualcuno può spiegarmi che diamine sta succedendo!" si intromette Twelve. È sempre più confuso.

Intravede altre figure dietro a quello che è stato il suo decimo viso, se non conta il Dottore della Guerra del Tempo.  
Twelve non può credere ai suoi occhi, sta assistendo ad una cosa che finora ha sempre ritenuto impossibile da realizzarsi: il Dottore, in tutte le sue versioni li davanti a lui.  
"Tu, no... Voi, voi volete arrendervi. Non volete più rigenerarvi. Ognuno di noi ha sofferto per la perdita di qualcuno eppure siamo sempre andati avanti. Senza mai arrenderci. Con la speranza di poter aiutare. Dottore..." il decimo ora guarda il primo Dottore.  
"Tu farai grandi cose, salverai tantissime persone, cosa che non accadrà se ti arrendi adesso. Lotta, cambia. È la nostra natura che ci piaccia o meno. E tu, scozzese dalle sopracciglia d'attacco. Non ti permetteremo di porre fine alla nostra esistenza solo perché sei stufo di cambiare."  
Uno per volta, ogni Dottore ricorda quanto ha fatto di buono per il mondo e immagina quanto ancora potrebbe fare.  
Il primo Dottore sorride, orgoglioso della persona che è diventato, contento che tutte le sue rigenerazioni future siano li a supportarlo.  
"Grazie, vedervi tutti qui mi ha fatto capire che c'è speranza, posso sperare in un futuro migliore e non solo per me. Andrò avanti, perché è giusto ed è quello che voglio. Ma ho solo una domanda per te, Dottore. Perché? Perché rifiuti la rigenerazione?"  
"Non voglio andarmene...  
Quando il Dottore ero io.  
Queste sono state le vostre ultime parole" dice il Dottore guardando le sue due precedenti rigenerazioni.  
"Anche voi non volevate cambiare, perché io non posso voler la stessa cosa! Clara, River, Bill e persino Missy. Ho perso tutti loro, non son riuscito a fare niente per salvarli. Che Dottore sono se non riesco nemmeno a salvare le persone a cui tengo di più? Che diritto ho io di sopravvivere a loro? Dopo che ho rovinato la loro esistenza! Dopo che non son riuscito a proteggerli!?"  
Lacrime scendono dal viso del Dottore e tutto intorno a lui cala nel silenzio quando sente una mano calda accarezzargli la guancia.  
"Ciao, dolcezza"  
"... River" il Dottore è incredulo. Si guarda intorno, è nel suo TARDIS, le sue precedenti rigenerazioni sparite. Ora è in compagnia della persona che più ha amato nella sua vita.  
"River, dove siamo? Com'è possibile che tu sia qui?"  
"Dottore, Dottore. Siamo nella tua testa, lo sei sempre stato. Anche prima con le tue versioni precedenti... potremmo definirlo come un palazzo mentale, qui tutto è possibile perché lo stai immaginando tu, dolcezza" River si siede e invita il Dottore a fare la stessa cosa.  
"Sono contenta che tu abbia scelto me, sai?"  
"Per cosa?"  
"Per farti ragionare, non per niente sono tua moglie." scherza River.  
"Stai morendo, Dottore. Sei stanco e ferito. Puoi solo rigenerarti."  
"No, basta..."  
"Il mondo ha bisogno di te, dolcezza. Avrà sempre bisogno del Dottore e della sua cabina che viaggia nel tempo e che è simbolo di speranza ovunque vada, su qualunque pianeta, in qualsiasi epoca. Devo ricordarti di quella volta in cui hai salvato il mondo dagli Atraxi? O quando hai sventato i piani di Missy e del suo esercito di Cyberman? Hai fronteggiato a testa alta il tuo stesso popolo per salvare Clara. Hai avuto la pazienza di far cambiare Missy, il Maestro tuo acerrimo nemico! L'hai resa una persona migliore in grado di comprendere la bontà. Davvero credi di contare così poco? Davvero pensi che nessuno in questo momento abbia bisogno di te?"  
River lancia qualcosa verso il Dottore, che l'afferra al volo. È una monetina.  
"Che significa?" chiede il Dottore  
"È una scommessa contro di me dolcezza, e sono sicura che sarò io a vincerla"  
"Che scommessa?"  
"Spoiler" ride River  
"Ti dico solo questo: quando il mondo sembra crollarti addosso e la speranza è persa. Quando ti ritrovi da solo e avvolto nell'oscurità, guarda alla strada che hai fatto e sappi che io sono li. Io veglio sempre su di te. Non sarai mai solo. Dolcezza, mai."  
"River..."  
"È ora di andare. Corri sapientone, corri. E sii il Dottore" River lo lascia così, citando le parole che Clara continuava a ripetergli.  
La luce diventa troppo forte per riuscire a tenere aperti gli occhi e le forze gli vengono meno. Perde i sensi mentre viene avvolto da un senso di calore al quale non oppone resistenza.  
.....  
È in una foresta, il TARDIS come sempre imponente davanti ai suoi occhi. Le sue mani cercano qualcosa nella tasca del cappotto. Tirano fuori una monetina. La guarda, sorride e toglie il cappuccio.  
"Grazie River... Sarai contenta, hai vinto tu la scommessa. Grazie per avermi fatto ragionare. Grazie per avermi fatto tornare ad essere il Dottore" dice la ragazza, prima di ripartire col suo TARDIS verso una nuova avventura.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Questa è la mia prima, primissima fanfiction, scritta a seguito di un sogno che ho fatto. Mi auguro che non somigli ad altre storie già pubblicate, in tal caso vi prego di farmelo sapere immediatamente. E' ambientata durante la fine della decima stagione, per cui spoiler per chi non ha avuto modo di seguirla. Alcuni personaggi potrebbero risultare OOC, altri sono solo accennati, ma è così che li ho sognati e così li ho riportati.
> 
> Ogni recensione e critica è ben accetta perchè mi aiuti a migliorarmi. Grazie e spero con tutto il cuore che vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
